It is well known that some alterations in transcription of certain genes (myc, ras) including activation of oncogenes, or some viral infections, may lead to the development of cancer and other diseases. One goal of the proposed research is to perfect a new, rapid, ultra-sensitive, safe method of detecting viral or bacterial infections, or alterations of gene expressions, by RNA or DNA in situ hybridization methodology, with particular emphasis on localization at the sub-cellular level. The approach is to use the extraordinary capabilities of plasmon resonant particles which can provide non-toxic, very bright, robust, color labels that can be bound to any modified nucleic acid probe of interest. This reporter system should have significant advantages compared with the currently used radioactive or non-radioactive based detection systems that are commercially available. A new goal is to use these labels as ultrasensitive reporters for monitoring gene expression using DNA microarray technology. The aim of the program will be to further develop and commercialize the specific reagents, protocols, and instrumentation that will be user friendly, and affordable for wide scale research and clinical applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The manufacture, sale (and licensing) of proprietary instruments, Kits, reagents and associated consumables needed to perform the RNA in situ tests developed. Eventually, a fully automated system for clinical and microarray research applications is envisioned.